Unicorns And So Much More
by MaryOlivia
Summary: One-Shot "Well, I know what to get you for your birthday next year don't I?" He asked humorously. I gave him an embarrassed smile, rolling my eyes at younger self.   "I really hope you don't. I'm not that little girl anymore."


_Knock-knock_. _As if_ I'm going to call out to that… I sighed loudly as I heard the door open and didn't look over to it as I lay on my bed, pondering on life, like you do. Next thing I know there's and awkward cough echoing around my albeit tiny room and when I look over, embarrassingly, Harry Potter is standing there in the place of my mum. My face flushes up as I sit bolt right up, my eyes going wide with the fact I didn't even know he was coming this summer… _but of course he's coming this summer, he always comes…_ my mind reminds me snidely.

"Err… hi Harry." An awkward wave was my reply as his face started to heat up too. "How was your summer?" I asked mentally kicking myself for the ridiculously stupid comment. My mental stupidity must've shown on my face because soon Harry was grinning at me kindly, not answering because to be honest it didn't really need to be said how his summer had been so far. He stepped again into my room and looked around. My face flushed once more as he scrutinized the moving and non-moving pictures on my wall and all the Witch Weekly magazines I had on my desk along with the little tidbits of various things I had collected through the years, mostly little girl stuff from when I didn't have the heart to throw them away, keeping them for the little bit of sanity I had left in the crazy war around me, a piece of when I was young and everything was ok. Unicorns and weird flower hairclips I used to wear etc. yet my face still flushed as he looked at them, a slight smile on his face as he looked at the tremendous amount of Unicorn memorabilia I had.

"Well, I know what to get you for your birthday next year don't I?" He asked humorously. I gave him an embarrassed smile, rolling my eyes at younger self.

"I really hope you don't. I'm not that little girl anymore." He nodded, his eyebrows knotting together as he fingered all the things on my desk, barely touching each thing as if worried they would break.

"Yeah…" He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck with his vacant hand. He picked up a particularly pink and fluffy unicorn I got in Paris when Dad won some money and we took a trip there. It slipped through his fingers and before I could catch it, it dropped to the floor bouncing a bit before settling on the floor. I bent down and picked it up trying to relieve myself of the heavy atmosphere above me. Nothing had changed when I stood straight except my unicorn being in its right place. I put it back gently, holding it as if it were glass.

"Its all changed now hasn't it? I can't imagine anything else happening this year, all the worst already has."

"You can never be too careful."

"You would know wouldn't you Harry?" I asked looking up at him. He didn't answer. "This is not just your war Harry-!"

"I know that! Why does everybody tell me that?"

"I don't think you do. Your so determined to do everything alone, you don't accept help when its so clearly by you these days, your afraid to let anyone in because it seems that everyone dies when you do but its not true-!"

"How would you know?"

"_Because I'm here too!_" I told him tearfully. "I'm feeling it too! I feel more and more dread _every day_ and _every day_ it seems something more is happening! More deaths, more torture, more everything! Its not sane, it shouldn't be happening! I didn't know what true pain felt like but I did when Sirius died," Harry's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his deceased godfather. "I had never truly lost anyone and I know you were close to him Harry but you weren't the only one!" I told him strongly even though my voice was wavering.

"I'm not an idiot Ginny. I'm not an idiot and I know you're sad and upset. I know everyone is but you're wrong! You _were _right, it wasn't my war but as each day passes it become more and more my war! I see deaths in the paper-"

"I see them too!" I argued angrily.

"And I think, is that my fault! Did he kill them to try and find me? Did he kill them because they knew me? Did he kill them because… because, oh I don't know! Because they liked me? Looked at me?"

"Of course not Harry, please don't be so silly." I told him softly, taking his hand in mine. "You can't think like that because it will drive you crazy. Come on, sit down." I told him, tugging on his hand and sitting him down on my bed. He dropped down, putting his head in his hands almost instantly. I leant over and wrapped my hand around one of his, the other stroking his hair softly as he tried to cover up his tears unsuccessfully. I heard the door open mutely but didn't pay any attention to it. I leaned my head on his shoulder, dropping my hand to his waist to hug him. "It'll be ok Harry. It'll get better. I promise."

"You _can't_ promise that. It's impossible."

"Fine then, I _know_ it will. I believe in my family," I started, getting up and getting a tissue. "In Hermione," I told him, bringing him a tissue to wipe his face, ending up wiping it myself. "In the last remaining Marauder," He chuckled quietly at that, a small smile on his face. I threw the tissue in the bin and yanked him up with both my hands in his. I held them by my sides and looked up at him. "In the Order… and most importantly _you_." He gave me a small smile at that, bringing me into a tight hug which I returned gladly.

"I believe in you too, Gin." Said Harry, looking sincere. I grinned up at him.

"Nothing to believe in."

"Of course there is, come on the whole reason I came up here was because it was dinner." He told me tugging on my hands towards the door.

"Fine…" I agreed, narrowing my eyes at him playfully. "When did you come anyway?" I asked moodily.

"About an hour ago, I've been with Hermione and Ro-"

"Hermione's here?" I asked, alert. He laughed and nodded his head. "Brilliant, well lets go then slowcoach!" I teased, dragging him behind me and towards the stairs. He followed with no resistance and I was trying not to go into crazy mode as the realisation I had just had a heart-to-heart with Harry Potter settled in… _and I was holding his hand. _

"You should just be thankful."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked him, nearing the top of the long staircase.

"Because if I didn't come get you you wouldnt be eating." He told me, trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully. I gave him a weird look as we neared the bottom of the staircase.

"Hermione!" I greeted happily running over to her and hugging her tightly to be greeted with equally enthusiastic arms as she laughed joyfully.

"Hey Gin, where've you beee- oh never mind." She said giving me a playful wink as she cast a quick glance as Harry who had sat down. She seated me next to herself and throughout the meal she was glancing at me through the side of her eyes. Harry and I had a sort of silent agreement on the way downstairs to tell no one of the specific content of our discussion, which helped a lot when Hermione started to grill me with questions right after dinner, me barely able to get her into a private area to speak.


End file.
